The One
by Susan Sanchez
Summary: Kagome was sent on a quest to find the jewel shard, when they get there Inuyasha turns to a mean "dog" but then, at the end falls in love with Kagome. Soon more people join the gang.. but will they be able to defeat Naraku? Read to find out!
1. love at first sight?

The One

Chapter 1

Intro:

Sango and Kagome were best friends in their old school ... when they moved they went on the same school together .They are also neighbors in the town.

"Sango! Time for school!" Kagome shouted from outside her house. "Coming!!!!" Sango replied dashing outside. They walked the path going to Tokyo high. "Woah! It's a good thing you're here with me! I would get lost!" Sango said looking at the big crowd. "hey! Why aren't you saying hello to Inuyasha and Miroku?" a girl asked, "Huh?" Sango and Kagome asked as they walked to class. "class today there are 2 new students Sango Urimaku and Kagome Natsusara." The math teacher said. now pls. take your seats." He said getting his glasses. "Inuyasha check it out!" Miroku said as Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha. "she's pretty..." Inuyasha thought daydreaming.

"Wow...she's pretty..."

"Inuyasha?

"Especially her hair..."

"Inuyasha!"

"what?" he asked waking up, "it already dismissal! You were daydreaming, remember?" Miroku said as Inuyasha nodded. "anyway.... Why were you sleeping?" Miroku asked, "Nothing... Just nothing..." Inuyasha replied leaving.

At Inuyasha's house...

"Onichan! You have 1000 letters from people in your school!" "I'll read them....uh...next year..."Inuyasha mumbled as he went to his room. "I have to know her!" he thought as he smiled and got the phone.

"Shippo?"

"yes?"

"do me a favor......" Inuyasha said as he dropped the phone.

"You'll soon be mine Kagome....."


	2. Preparetions for the dance

The One

Chapter 2

The next day.....

"Now Shippo ... don't let her know you're doing this for me." Inuyasha said as Shippo nodded. "Hey Kagome I need you to answer some questions..." "Sure!" Kagome said to her math classmate.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi..."

"favorite jewels?"

"necklaces..."

"favorite jewel?"

"Emeralds..."

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said heading for Inuyasha. "Gotta go! Gym's next!" Inuyasha said leaving. "Okay class! We will play soccer! But be careful!" But they didn't listen... Soon people knocked down both Kagome & Sango! "Someone help these 2 girls!" "we will!" Miroku and Inuyasha said bringing them both to the clinic.

At the clinic...

"what happened!!!" the nurse asked, "They fell!" Miroku & Inuyasha said... "thanks for bringing us here!" Kagome & Sango said. "No problem!" Miroku & Inuyasha said blushing. "You guys take care..." "Kay" "Bye!" Miroku & Inuyasha said as they left.

That night....

"This is code red speaking! Come in code blue! where are you?" Miroku asked, "Behind you!" Inuyasha said as Miroku jumped in fright. "C'mon!!" Inuyasha said opening the clinic's window. "what that?" "It's a get well card for Sango... what's that?" "A teddy bear for Kagome!" "Hey! YOU STOLE MY IDEA OF GIVING SOMETHING!!!! Miroku & Inuyasha exclaimed as they chuckled... "C'mon its getting late..." Inuyasha said as they both left.

The next day....

"Attention students! Tomorrow night is the dance ... so have your dates ready!" "So... who will you go with?" Kagome asked, "Uh... no one asked me yet! Besides, getting this done is more important!" Sango giggled as they finished their paintings.

Lunch...

"yum, the pizza here is good!" Sango said eating her pizza. While Kagome was reading her book Sango got her pizza and ate it in one bite1 "Hey! What happened to my pizza?" Kagome exclaimed, "Oops... my bad..." Sango said smiling. After lunch they went straight to the library to find something. "Where is it?" Sango asked, "Found it! The book of fancy dresses!" Kagome shouted as she borrowed the book.

Urimaku Residence....

"Hi Miss Urimaku!" Kagome greeted as she ran to Sango's room. "This could be yours and this will be mine!" Sango said as Kagome started sewing 2 dresses. "Bye Kag!" Sango said waving goodbye. Up on the tree beside Sango was two eyes... and they belonged to Inuyasha!

"It wont be long Kagome ... it won't be long..."

to be continued....


	3. The Dance

The one

Chapter3

"Wow, all the girls are going as couples... well... except us..." Kagome said as they laughed, "There's the bell! Time to go to class!" Sango said as they walked to the door but a bunch of boys blocked the door asking them to go out with them, "Maybe next time..." Kagome said trying to escape, "Look its Mickey mouse!" Sango said. "Where?" the boys asked looking around, "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome said running to the classroom.

At gym..........

"Today we will practice dancing; you may pick your own partners." Sir Yuri said as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "Okay let's play a slow song..." Sir Yuri said as In uyasha put his hands on Kagome's hand and waist. "Good job Natsusara and Urisan!" Sir Yuri said giving them an "A." "Now let's tango!" Sir Yuri said "ding!" the bell rang. "Bye class! Remember! Keep dancing! Lacucaracha, lacucaracha!" Sir Yuri said .

At Science...

"good morning! Today we will dissect a frog" Ms Ross said. "Now you'll have 50 mins. to do this, starting now!!!" she said as everyone obeyed. After a while she went to the front and said, "Now get the frog's heart and put it in this plastic!" Ms Ross said as people started showing her their frog's hearts.

Lunch.........

"Yum... this pie is magnificent!" Sango said, "Whoa! You sure are hungry! Like always!" Kagome giggled eating her sushi.

Dismissal.......

"Bye Sango!" Kagome said as she ran to the alley, there she saw Inuyasha singing a nice love song;

start of song

"Now you're gone... its time for me to carry on...but baby I just can't go on without you by my side.... And all the things we ever wanted was hers, yours and mine. And I know we can survive it, all the love we've left!

Every time I kiss I feel your lips, Every time I cry I see you smile ...and Every time I close my eyes, I realize... that every time I hold your hand in mine the sweetest thing my heart could ever find and I have never felt this way...since the day I gave your love away.. I gave your love away...........

end of song

"Bravo!" Kagome said clapping her hands, "Huh? Oh hi Natsusara..." "That was beautiful song!" Kagome said as Inuyasha blushed. "I was just practicing for the dance..." Inuyasha said as he got his bag, "bye!" Kagome said as she left for the flower shop. "Would you like red roses or white roses?" the shopkeeper asked, "I'll take both..." Kagome said giving him $ 23.45 yen.

That night......

"Hi mom.... Do I have mail?" "Yes, letters from boys and a package from.... Inuyasha!" her mom answered as Kagome got the package and went upstairs. She opened the package and saw an emerald necklace. "It's kawaii!!!!!!!!!!! Wait... how he knew I liked emerald necklaces..." she thought as she shrugged. She stopped to remember and said, "Shippo asked that... did he work for... Neh..." She got her pj's and went to the bathroom to shower.

The tree outside her window shaked and Inuyasha came out of it. "Man... she almost knew what I was doing... Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow..." Inuyasha mumbled as a seagull pooped on his shoe, "Hey! These are my good shoes!!!! Uh-oh..." Inuyasha said as the branch he was sitting on broke and he crashed to the ground.

Saturday night.....

"Good evening! Have a great night..." Kagome greeted as Sango and Miroku entered the gym, "Hi Sango..." Kagome said noticing that Miroku was with him. Then Kagome pulled Sango and said, "Miroku's your date!?" "He asked me!" Sango replied as she got a rose from the table beside her. "Hey Kagome... I'm kinda nervous..." Inuyasha said. "You can do it... just pretend your doing this for me..." Kagome said leaving, "But I am doing this for you..." Inuyasha thought, "Tokyo high are you ready for some love songs!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

start of song

"All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine... I'm leaving my head oo... oo... oo...

Some people say I'm crazy and that I am blind but that's just a mystery. I don't care who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did... as long as you love me... again......"

start of song

"Now I want to dedicate this song to someone who helped me sing these songs."

start of song

(While Inuyasha was singing he threw flowers to the couples)

"As I look into your eyes, I see an angel in your eyes, and from god above for me to love, to hold and idolize. And as I hold your body near I see why we were sent here, and forever more till life is gone I'll keep our loving near you treat me like a rose, you give me room to grow, you showed life and love to me you gave me air so I can breath, you open doors that close... in a world where anything goes, you give me strength so I can grow... within this world of joy just like a rose...."

start of song

"Here Kagome..." Inuyasha said blushing while he gave her a bouquet of flowers, "Thank you." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked out of the gym holding hands.

To be continued......


End file.
